Unexpected
by Chidori Ai
Summary: 4 new hot boys are in class. They know Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. So how is that possible? Why are they talking about Kings, Queens, transformations, and kids? Read and find now, because secrets are being told. How will Natsume and the others deal with this shocking news?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting them

Unexpected

Summary: 4 new hot boys are in class. They know Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. So how is that possible? Why are they talking about Kings, Queens, transformations, and kids? Read and find now, because secrets are being told. How will Natsume and the others deal with it?

Normal POV

Mikan Sakura, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, and Hotaru Imai were whispering before class. Natsume couldn't take it and asked Kokoro Yome, AKA Koko to read their minds. _Its been a while since we visit them, _Mikan thought. _I hope they aren't mad_, Anna and Nonoko thought. _Its been 6 months since we saw them_, Hotaru thought. "Who are 'they'?" Koko asked out loud. Everybody became silent and looked at the 4 girls. Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko looked nervous. Hotaru had a deadly aura. "No one you need to know about" Hotaru said and shot her Baka Gun at him. Everyone sweatdropped. _Too close_, thought the 4 girls. Little did they know, the people they were talking about was there and was furious.

Mikan POV

_That was too close_, I keep thinking. A bell made me come out of my thoughts. Then Narumi-sensei came twirling in. Everyone sweatdropped.

Normal POV

"Good morning class. We have 4 new students. Come on in." 4 hot boys came in. The first boy had messy brown hair with with brown eyes. The second one had messy blonde hair with blue eyes. the third one had messy black hair with chocolate brown eyes. The fourth one had messy dark brown hair with hazel eyes. All the girls except Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko had hearts in their eyes. The 4 boys looked furious. They looked around the room. The girls screamed in delight. The 4 boy searched the room and found Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko looking surprised and scared. "W-w-w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing h-h-here A-Akito/K-Kukai/S-Syao/S-Syaoran?" the 4 girls stuttered. The boys smirked saying," its been more than 6 months dear." the class looked puzzled. "O-K... Why don't you introduce yourselves." Narumi-sensei said. The 4 girls were scared by the upcoming explanation.

Please read and review. thank you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Shock and Jealousy**

Unexpected

Summary: 4 new hot boys are in class. They know Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. So how is that possible? Why are they talking about Kings, Queens, transformations, and kids? Read and find now, because secrets are being told. How will Natsume and the others deal with it?

Normal POV

The first boy introduced himself. "Akito Higurate, 12 years old." And went down the line."Kukai Taskei, 13 years old." "Syao Kiro, 13 years old." "Syaoran Kiro, 13 years old." Girls squealed. Girls began to ask them, "Are you single?", "Do you have a girlfriend?", and "Will you marry me?" The 4 of them just said, "No, No, and No." The class was shocked and puzzled except Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. Those 4 just look nervous. Yuu Tobita asked, "What do you mean? You're not single, but you don't have a girlfriend?" "Yep." Akito said smirking. "Oi, what's your Alice?" Natsume said.

Mikan POV

"Oi, what's your Alice?" Natsume said. My heart stopped for a moment there. I looked at Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko and I saw them visibly pale. Koko looked at the 4 of us and said," What's wrong with Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko?" Everyone looked at us. I sighed. "We don't have Alices." Natsume was about to say something when "Let's make a fanclub" "You girls can't make a fanclub for them." "And why not? You tell us what to do with them. You, the invention freak, the creepy baker and her twin nothing to them." Permy said rudely. Mine, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko's eyes brimmed with tears. Akito, Kukai, Syao, and Syaoran looked like they're going to murder Permy while she flirts with them. "Go away you slut." Akito said. Permy looked taken aback. "How dare you say that to our wives."Kukai said. Everyone's jaws fell to the floor except Mine, Hotaru's, Anna's, and Nonoko's. The 4 boys just sighed. "Come here guys." Then I ran into Akito's arms. Hotaru into Kukai's. Anna into Syao's. And Nonoko into Syaoran's. Everyone gasped except 4 boys who were jealous. Those 4 boys were Natsume Hyuuga, the famous black cat, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, and Kitsuneme Yome. "Mikan, does this ugly girl bother you a lot?" Akito asked. "Yes." accidentally spilled out of my lips. I covered it hoping he didn't catch that. Unfortunately he did. " Why didn't you use mag-."I covered his lips with hers. Everyone gasped. The air heated up quickly. Permy fainted.

_Oh dear. What have I done?_

Hey guys. I'm glad that's over. Anyway, we still have a lot more chapters to go. I'll give you a hint about the next chapter.

_"Transformation and Introductions"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Transformations and Introductions**

Unexpected

Summary: 4 new hot boys are in class. They know Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko. So how is that possible? Why are they talking about Kings, Queens, transformations, and kids? Read and find now, because secrets are being told. How will Natsume and the others deal with it?

Normal POV

"WIVES!" Everyone yelled. "Now Permy apologize to my wife." "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry." and with that she fled to her seat. "How is polka, Imai, Anna, and Nonoko married? We're only 10/11. And what is your Alice?" The famous black cat said. "We don't have Alices and who said we're this young?" Akito said smirking. Natsume was about to say something when 9 kids came in. They all yelled,"MOMMY, DADDY!" The class gasped. Mikan yelled," Seiya, Ringo! What are you doing here?" Hotaru said," Same with you, Mitsuki, Natsuki, Kitsuki?" And Anna, "That's right, Hana, Tami, explain." Lastly Nonoko,"Syaoran, what are Ryo and Kye doing here. You better not have brang them or else your dead." The boys looked nervous. "We- err- they..."Syaoran stuttered. "We missed you mommy, so daddy brang us here."Seiya proclaimed. Mikan looked at Akito with a deadly glare. "I-It was for a good cause." Akito tried to sound innocent. "Don't try to be innocent, Akito. You can't say no to their puppy eyes. I wonder how they learn that? hum, AKITO."Mikan said. "Don't forget I'm still here guys!" Narumi-sensei said. "OI, what's going on here?" a jealous and pissed off Natsume said. Mikan sighed. "These are our husbands. Akito is mine. Not a fiancé, a husband. Ringo and Seiya are mine and Akito's kids. Kukai is Hotaru's. Mitsuki, Natsuki, and Kitsuki are her kids. Syao is Anna's. Hana and Tami are her kids. Syaoran is Nonoko's. Ryo and Kye are her kids."

Natsume POV

_They have a husband and kids. how is that possible? _I thought. "They have a husband and kids. how is that possible?" Koko read my mind out loud. I felt embarrassed. Mikan sighed.

Normal POV

Mikan sighed. "We'll go first." Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko nodded. They backed away with their husbands leaving Akito standing on the left and Mikan standing on the right side by side in the front of the classroom. Then...

Mikan's right hand formed half of a heart. Akito's left hand formed the other half. They put it together and thrust it outward saying," SOULMATES!" Mikan's arms and legs started to grow longer. she started to have better curves and a C cup breast. Mikan's hair grew till the middle of her back.

AT THE SAME TIME...

Akito's body started to grow. His arms and legs grew longer. His chest turned into a 6 pack, his hair turned longer and messier.

BACK TO MIKAN...

A white dress came down her body and a pair of white high heels came at her feet.

BACK TO AKITO...

A red tux came out along with a red cape, red pants, and black shoes. Then Mikan and Akito faced each other with Mikan's right hand and Akito's left hand faced the crowd, palm facing Mikan and Akito. Then, they kissed for 2 seconds. While they kissed, a ring formed on Mikan's right hand and Akito's left hand. When they stopped, they faced the crowd with both hands down at their sides. They then bowed. While they bowed, a crown with 3 red gems came on Mikan's head while Akito's crown had 1 big red gem. When they got up, MIkan winked and lip gloss formed at her lips. Also, staffs came out and they took a hold of it. After that, they stood next to each other facing the crowd smiling.

HOTARU AND KUKAI'S TURN...

Hotaru's right hand formed half of a heart. Kukai's left hand formed the other half. They put it together and thrust it outward saying," SOULMATES!" Hotaru's arms and legs started to grow longer. she started to have better curves and a C cup breast. Hotaru's hair grew till a few inches pass her shoulder.

AT THE SAME TIME...

Kukai's body started to grow. His arms and legs grew longer. His chest turned into a 6 pack, his hair turned longer and messier.

BACK TO HOTARU...

A purple dress came down her body and a pair of purple high heel boots came at her feet.

BACK TO KUKAI...

A black tux came out along with a black cape, black pants, and black shoes. Hotaru and Kukai faced each other with Hotaru's right hand and Kukai's left hand faced the crowd, palm facing Hotaru and Kukai. Then, they kissed for 2 seconds. While they kissed, a ring formed on Hotaru's right hand and Kukai's left hand. When they stopped, they faced the crowd with both hands down at their sides. They then bowed. While they bowed, a crown with 3 purple gems came on Hotaru's head while Kukai's crown had 1 big purple gem. Hotaru then got her BAKA gun and shot it at the crowd but when it came out, it stopped and exploded into sparkly dust. the dust went to Hotaru's lips and was lip gloss. her BAKA gun turned into sparkly dust before it came together into 2 staffs and they took a hold of it. After that, they stood next to each other facing the crowd smiling.

ANNA AND SYAO'S TURN...

Anna's right hand formed half of a heart. Syao's left hand formed the other half. They put it together and thrust it outward saying," SOULMATES!" Anna's arms and legs started to grow longer. she started to have better curves and a C cup breast. Anna's hair grew till the middle of her back.

AT THE SAME TIME...

Syao's body started to grow. His arms and legs grew longer. His chest turned into a 6 pack, his hair turned longer and messier.

BACK TO ANNA...

A pink dress with a pink bow around the waist came down her body and a pair of pink high heel came at her feet. A pink choker came at her neck.

BACK TO SYAO...

A white tux came out along with a white cape, white pants, and white shoes. Anna and Syao faced each other with Anna's right hand and Syao's left hand faced the crowd, palm facing Anna and Syao. Then, they kissed for 2 seconds. While they kissed, a ring formed on Anna's right hand and Syao's left hand. When they stopped, they faced the crowd with both hands down at their sides. They then bowed. While they bowed, a crown with 3 pink gems came on Anna's head while Syao's crown had 1 big pink gem. Anna then rubbed her hands together and had 2 muffins. The steam rose up, it stopped and exploded into sparkly dust. the dust went to Anna's lips and was lip gloss. her 2 muffins turned into sparkly dust before it came together into 2 staffs and they took a hold of it. After that, they stood next to each other facing the crowd smiling.

NONOKO AND SYAORAN'S TURN...

Nonoko's right hand formed half of a heart. Syaoran's left hand formed the other half. They put it together and thrust it outward saying," SOULMATES!" Nonoko's arms and legs started to grow longer. she started to have better curves and a C cup breast. Nonoko's hair grew till the middle of her back.

AT THE SAME TIME...

Syaoran's body started to grow. His arms and legs grew longer. His chest turned into a 6 pack, his hair turned longer and messier.

BACK TO NONOKO...

A blue dress with a blue bow around the waist came down her body and a pair of blue high heel came at her feet. A blue choker came at her neck.

BACK TO SYAORAN...

A blue tux came out along with a blue cape, blue pants, and blue shoes. Nonoko and Syaoran faced each other with Nonoko's right hand and Syaoran's left hand faced the crowd, palm facing Nonoko and Syaoran. Then, they kissed for 2 seconds. While they kissed, a ring formed on Nonoko's right hand and Syaoran's left hand. When they stopped, they faced the crowd with both hands down at their sides. They then bowed. While they bowed, a crown with 3 blue gems came on Nonoko's head while Syaoran's crown had 1 big blue gem. Nonoko then rubbed her hands together and had 2 beakers with bubbles. The bubbles rose up, it stopped and exploded into sparkly dust. the dust went to Nonoko's lips and was lip gloss. Her 2 beaker turned into sparkly dust before it came together into 2 staffs and they took a hold of it. After that, they stood next to each other facing the crowd smiling.

DONE WITH TRANSFORMATIONS...

The 4 pairs were standing there with their husbands smiling. The class's jaws were on the floor. The 4 husbands were handsome and sexy. The 4 wives were stunning and beautiful. "we will introduce ourselves now." Mikan said. A girl and a boy stood in front of Mikan and Akito. 2 girls and a boy stood in front of Hotaru and Kukai. 2 girls stood in front of Anna and Syao. 2 boys stood in front of Nonoko and Syaoran.

START OF INTRODUCTIONS...

AKITO AND MIKAN

A: Hello. My name is King Akito, 24 years old. This is my wife, Queen Mikan, 22 years old.

M: We are the King and Queen of Magic. This is our son and daughter, prince and princess of Magic, Seiya, 7 years old, and Ringo, 5 years old.

KUKAI AND HOTARU

K: Hello. My name is King Kukai, 25 years old. This is my wife, Queen Hotaru, 21 years old.

H: We are the King and Queen of Inventions. This is our son and daughters, prince and princesses of Inventions, Kitsuki, 5 years old, Natsuki, 6 years old, and Mitsuki, 5 years old.

SYAO AND ANNA

S: Hello. My name is King Syao, 25 years old. This is my wife, Queen Anna, 23 years old.

A: We are the King and Queen of Cooking. This is our daughters, princesses of cooking, Hana, 6 years old and Tami, 6 years old.

SYAORAN AND NONOKO

S: Hello. My name is King Syaoran, 25 years old. This is my wife, Queen Nonoko, 23 years old.

N: We are the King and Queen of Chemistry. This is our sons, princes of chemistry, Ryo, 6 years old and Kye, 5 years old.

END OF INTRODUCTIONS

Then Mikan faced them and smirked saying, "Any questions?"

Hey guys. Finally finished with this chapter. it took me a long time with back pain, but it was worth it. please read, review, and if you can comment. The next chapter will be called...

_"Questions, Answers, and Terror"_


End file.
